Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat
Dead Rat Live Rat Brown Rat White Rat is the twelfth episode of Season 1. It aired on June 2, 2015. Plot High School Redux – A group of drunken teenagers take a late night joyride with disasters consequences. As they cover up the accident, the man mysteriously comes back to life and attacks one of the girls. After Liv (Rose McIver) consumes the girl’s brain, she is taken back to high school as she and Clive (Malcolm Goodwin) investigate the case. A surprise death of one of the victim’s friends raises some serious questions about the case. Major (Robert Buckley) believes Blaine’s (David Anders) deli is not all it seems to be. Rahul Kohli also stars. Mairzee Almas directed the episode written by Diane Ruggiero-Wright (#112). Original airdate 6/2/2015. Recap The episode opens as the now zombified Sebastian gets hit by a car full of teens. They were stoned and in a stolen car, so they bury the seemingly dead body. Sebastian snaps Kimber’s neck and eats her brain, sending the three remaining teens running in fear. Two weeks later, a man jogging in the woods discovers her dismembered foot. At the crime scene, Liv states that Kimber went to school with Liv’s brother Evan. Realizing that Kimber was killed by a zombie, Liv starts to freak out about the rampant zombies. Worrying about what Major is about to do, she vows to kill Blaine before anyone else gets hurt. At the morgue, Liv takes liquified shots of Kimber’s brain. Unfortunately, Hope, the ex-zombie rat, is dead. As the cheerleader peppiness sets in, Liv helps Clive question Kimber’s best friend Tate. Tate plays a voicemail Kimber left on the night of her death, leading Clive down the path of finding both the bar and the man Kimber was seeing. The three other teens from the night of Kimber’s death make up The Ass Hats. When the teens give a generic response to where they were the night of the death, Liv brain flashes to the moment right before the teens hit Sebastian. At their house, Peyton and Liv have a peppy conversation akin to their old relationship. Reviewing security footage, Clive discovers the stolen car. Going back to the band practice garage, the investigation team discover Kimber’s boyfriend Nate slaughtered. Blaine tells his lackey to find the missing brains, while Major vlogs his discoveries about zombies. Posing as a health inspector, Major spies in on the meat shop. Talking over Nate’s body, Ravi decides that it’s time for Liv to eat this teen’s brain. As Ravi rejoices over the creation of a new zombie rat, Clive unknowingly eats brain pizza. Yuck. Clive found threatening messages from (presumably) Sebastian on Nate’s phone. Ravi and Major have a fun conversation about a date Ravi’s bringing Peyton on. Julien realizes that Major was the “health inspector” after the inspector is described as having “good hair.” Yes, we get it, Major buys some more guns from the back of some guy’s trunk. Oh yeah, toss on a grenade too while we’re at it. Liv turns stoner when Nate’s brain activates, as she brain flashes to Cameron threatening Nate about the former going to the police. Teresa comes by to say that she thinks she’s next. Cameron texts Teresa and tells her not to trust the police. At the morgue, a 91-year-old woman’s body is brought in, sans brains, rising suspicions of a serial killer. Liv decides to drink some more cheerleader to get it back together. Clive texts Liv Teresa’s police sketch, revealing Sebastian as the killer. Peyton is attacked by Sebastian, but is still stirring. A fight ensues between him and Liv of epic proportions. Liv stabs him through the head as Peyton wakes up. Liv’s tells Peyton that she is a zombie and Peyton decides to run away. Teresa discovers a bloody hotel room as the door slams behind her. Struggling to dial 9-1-1, a bloodied Teresa doesn’t answer the responder. Major’s the guy who knew too much, as Julien has our pretty boy strung up. Evan drops by to give his application, and Blaine “hires” him on the spot once he realizes Evan’s connection to Liv. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring Bex Taylor-Klaus as Teresa Giovanni Co-Starring *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles *Nick Purcha as Evan Moore Brain Food * Liv does shots of Kimber's 2-week-old prom queen brains in cold Mexican hot chocolate. * Later, Liv has Nate brain on pizza with hot seeds. * Sebastian Meyer (at Peyton's) eats a chili stir-fry medulla with a little thyme au jus. Soundtrack Retrograde - James Blake Gallery ZMB112A_0002b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB112A_0109b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB112A_0396b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB112b_0165b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg ZMB112b_0259b_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg CGCG1BcUMAId2N1.jpg Videos IZombie Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat Trailer The CW IZombie Inside Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat The CW IZomie Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat Clip The CW Trivia *Peyton finds out that Liv is a zombie in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes